Pensei que não viesse
by EsterDias
Summary: Draco olhava silencioso as gotas de chuva escorrerem pela vidraça da janela. Ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, e Hermione não era do tipo que costumava se atrasar. - Dramione / twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Draco olhava silencioso as gotas de chuva escorrerem pela vidraça da janela. O bar em que se encontrava era imundo, o ar impregnado com o cheiro de álcool, fumo e até fezes. Ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, e Hermione não era do tipo que costumava se atrasar. Muito menos quando ela escolhia o dia e o lugar. Normalmente era _ela_ quem esperava por ele. Dessa vez - e Draco ainda não estava muito ciente do porquê - ele a deixou escolher.

Ele perdeu a paciência quando um bêbado esbarrou nele durante sua caminhada tortuosa pela quinta vez. Levantou-se com raiva, que logo de dissipou. Ela estava ali, tentando passar por toda aquela gente, o olhar fixo nele.

Draco correu até ela e conduziu-a para fora do ambiente apertado, guiando-a pelo cotovelo.

-Belo lugar, hein?

-Calado.

Ele riu. Pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos, trazendo-a para mais perto. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, esqueceu de qualquer boa educação que pretendia ter. A boca dela era macia, carnuda. Seu lábios, quentes, pareciam ter sido feitos para ele, e somente para ele. Ela correspondia com vigor, e não hesitou em entreabrir a boca quando a língua dele pediu passagem.

Ele tinha uma mão na base de suas costas e a outra perdidas nos cabelos dela. Ela mantinha as dela espalmadas no peito dele, para mas tarde agarrar a camisa do rapaz e impedi-lo de ir.

-Nós temos que parar com isso. - Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

-Não escutei uma palavra. - ele rebateu, descendo a trilha de beijos para o pescoço dela, liberando sua boca- Repita, por favor.

-Temos que - ela suspirou quando a boca dele alcançou a curva do seu pescoço - parar. Com isso. Eu estou me sentindo... suja.

Ele se afastou para fitá-la nos olhos.

-Não temos que parar nada -ele rebateu. Os olhos do rapaz pareciam ficar um tom mais escuro enquanto encarava os dela-, a não ser que você queira parar. Não há motivo para sentir medo, você sabe.

-Não estou com _medo_ -ela devolveu-, mas eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Meus amigos estão desconfiando, eles sabem que há alguma coisa que eu não estou contando a eles.

Os olhos dela já estavam merejados. De alguma forma, ele já espera por isso. Olhou para o chão, procurando os órgãos vitais que pareciam ter derretido e escorrido de dentro dele.

-Você está sendo boba. Covarde. Se os seus amigos são o problema, conte a eles. Conte àqueles dois. Não me oponho. Pode ir agora se quiser. - Ele queria chorar, mas conteve-se. Ela poderia chorar aquelas lágrimas por ele desta vez, já o estava fazendo.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. Você sabe que não.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que Draco bufou, exasperado. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Hermione e, quando falou, sua voz saiu controlada:

-Se você quer assim, é assim que vai ser. Mas não espera que eu vá atrás de você como das outras vezes. Eu estou _ cansado_ disso, de você me largando e esperando que eu vá te pedir perdão. Estou farto, Hermione. Chega.

E saiu, deixando-a para trás, sozinha na neve. Voltou para Hogwarts, e foi direto para o salão comunal. Uma parte dele simplesmente se odiou por ser tão duro com ela, mas outra parte - a maior parte - estava irada. Ela sempre arrumava uma desculpa e ia embora. E ela sempre tinha tanta certeza de que ele não hesitaria em ir atrás dela. E ele sempre ia, sempre implorava-a de volta.

Mas desse vez, _ele_ é que havia ido embora. Se ela quisesse, ela teria de implorar

* * *

><p><strong>N.a:<strong> Olá! Como vão vocês? Meu computador estragou e eu passei uma semana sem internet - e sem fanfics :c - mas eu estou de volta! Essa é a minha primeira Dramione, e vai ter dois capítulos (twoshot, duuh). Então, deixa um review aí (ou comenta no tumblr se você foe muito legal?) e diz o que achou/tá achando. Enfim, é isso! Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Já se passava uma semana. Ela não havia voltado, não havia implorado como ele gostaria que tivesse feito.

E quando ele a via passar pelos corredores, ela não estava arrasada como ele esperava - não estava como ele. Ele sorria, estava radiante. E _isso_ o deixou arrasado.

Ele não foi falar com ela. Aquele maldito orgulho o impedia. E mesmo se quisesse, como faria? Ela o havia evitado completamente desde aquele incidente e se esquivava quando ele tentou se aproximar uma única vez. Mantinha distância. Estava acabando com ele.

Ela _sabia_ disso, e mesmo que fosse infantil, faria que ele sofresse por ter sido tão rude. Porque era nisso que aquela relação se baseava. Infantilidade. Jogos.

-x-

-Draco, séra que você poderia me ajudar um pouquinho aqui?

Ele permanecia literalmente parado enquanto os lábios da garota de moviam contra os dele. Draco nem sequer se lembrava o nome da garota.

-Ah, não vai dar, Mary. - Os olhos azuis dela eram magníficos, mas tudo que ele via era castanho. Saiu procurando suas roupas, vestindo-as rapidamente.

-CLARIE! MEU NOME É _CLARIE!_ - Ela urrou. Ele levantou-se, procurando as peças de seu uniforme, espalhadas pelo dormitório da garota.

Saiu correndo. Procurando por ela. Encontrou-a sozinha, andando por um corredor. Puxou-a para uma sala vazia qualquer, colocando-a sentada numa carteira. Logo seus lábios se encontraram, e ele tentou dizer a ela tudo aquilo que não queria, não conseguiria, expressar em palavras.

Em meio aos beijos, ela conseguiu dizer algo parecido com "_Pensei que não viesse mais atrás de mim, Draco"_. Isso só fez com que ele a beijasse com mais vontade.

* * *

><p>N.a. desculpem pelo atraso :c Gostaram? sim? não? nem pensar?<p> 


End file.
